1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical needle for a suture and, more particularly, to a surgical needle having a triangular cross section at its body and a grinding apparatus for manufacturing the surgical needle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional surgical needles are known in the art, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication, No. Showa-62-23,457 and Japanese Patent Publication, No. Heisei-1-54,075. Any of these surgical needles have a triangular cross section and a pointed body to reduce resistance against penetration when passed through the tissues.
Problems of infections among health providers and patients involved in infectious diseases, such as hepatitis, AIDS, MRSA (Methicillin-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus), and whatever, are raised as major social problems these days. Such infections may happen by way of a fluid, such as blood or the like, and as a carrier when a health provider, such as a doctor or the like, inadvertently hurts herself or himself with medical instrument. Hence, a needle with a sharp point may hurt a health provider therefore, the health provider must pay close attention to handling needles due to the tremendous risks of infection resulting in the health provider enduring enormous mental pressure associated with risks.